


The Angel's Lost Child

by Jennillys (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demon!Japan, Demontalia, DenNor, F/M, Half-Demon!Denmark, Half-Demon!Iceland, Half-Demon!Italy, Half-Demon!Seychelles, Human!Germany, Human!Iceland, Human!Japan, Human!Norway, IceSey, Implied GerIta - Freeform, Implied ItaPan, M/M, Other, demon hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennillys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelique is just a normal, if rich, girl trying to live a normal life and support her normal friends. But with one of them getting obsessive, another having the life drain out of him and the recent 'gas explosion' nearby that seems to have affected her badly, things are about to get a little...dangerous.</p>
<p>(I'm not continuing with this version of the story sorry. I may write it again as a DenNor fic but nothing more. Instead I will probably start 'Winter Child' A short five chapter horror story. Look forward to it! Unless if you don't like horror, in which case, avoid it! I've had all the people that i showed the short story version tell me it was very creepy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel's Lost Child

**Author's Note:**

> This au was pretty damn fun to draw and I was going to make it a comic but then clip studio paint started playing up. After a week of wondering what the hell I was going to do I chose to write it instead. I’m afraid this chapter will just be a short preview but hopefully the next one will have a bit more content and story progression. Here goes!
> 
> (I'm not continuing with this version of the story sorry. I may write it again as a DenNor fic but nothing more. Instead I will probably start 'Winter Child' A short five chapter horror story. Look forward to it! Unless if you don't like horror, in which case, avoid it! I've had all the people that i showed the short story version tell me it was very creepy.)

After years of working in the Agency Kiku was used to hell descending upon them. Surrounded by demons, he found himself relaxing; he always seemed to be on edge when he wasn’t fighting. Now he was in his zone. As the colony advanced and surrounded them he let a smile pull at the corners of his lips. This was easy. Still calm, he pulled his Katana from it’s sheath and swung it before the Demons nearest to him. Their eyes began to glow red. He didn’t hesitate to solve the problem by separating their eyes, and the rest of their heads, from the bodies.  
“Good job, Honda” Ludwig’s voice came through the earpiece.  
“I should hope so” Kiku sliced through another Demon “I trained hard”  
“I can tell!” Feliciano’s voice reached him from both where he stood with their backs against each other and through the earpiece.  
“Enough chit chat!” Ludwig scolded “I can see more coming from the nest!”  
“There really were a lot in this colony...” Kiku breathed “It’s nothing we can’t handle though”  
He swung his blade, decapitating more Demons and began to advance toward the nest itself. According to the data this nest might be the one where the mother lived. _Cut them at the root_.  
“Honda, you’re advancing?”  
“We can’t let what they did to that girl go without consequence”  
“It’s our fault. We didn’t get here in time”  
“We still need to make up for it” Kiku could almost sense the anger of the Demons around him at how near he was to destroying him.  
“Poor child. Her life’s about to be turned upside down”  
“Hey! It’s not that bad being half/half!” Feliciano’s protests came across clearly “I have cool powers”  
“Vargas, I would prefer if there weren’t any demons at all”  
“Are you saying that the Agency should drop it’s most valuable soldiers?” Kiku decided to take Feliciano’s side.  
“The agency wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for the Demon problem!”  
Kiku shook his head and disembowelled another one. Then he felt a sharp pain in his gut.  
“Ack!” He coughed and clutched at his new wound, feeling the warm liquid flow through his fingers. He’d been struck.  
“Kiku!” He turned to see Feliciano reaching out to him desperately through the clouds that were swimming across his eyes. “No!”  
Kiku lived out eternity as he saw the younger man reach into his pocket and take out a small bundle wrapped in white: The last resort.  
“Feli...no...” Another eternal moment passed as Kiku dropped to the ground, crumpling in pain as he watched Feli bite his lip and unwrap the small, wooden object and bring it to his chest.  
“Feliciano!” Ludwig’s, deafening voice rang out through the earpiece as Feliciano clutched the crucifix tighter. And then the world was on fire. Everything around Kiku was alight with those heavenly flames, white in colour and blinding in light, and all the demons around them went up in flames. Including Feliciano.

**Author's Note:**

> I know *Sigh* It's super duper short. I was hoping to write more but then exams happened and I got caught up in trying to get my art exam finished alongside revising for Geography and Maths. Exams finish soon though so I should be able to get back to writing!
> 
> (I'm not continuing with this version of the story sorry. I may write it again as a DenNor fic but nothing more. Instead I will probably start 'Winter Child' A short five chapter horror story. Look forward to it! Unless if you don't like horror, in which case, avoid it! I've had all the people that i showed the short story version tell me it was very creepy.)


End file.
